Elements of a Hero
by Spike Draco
Summary: A great evil has returned and wants to consume all hope. The Elements of harmony are useless, and the only that can stop it was lost to history. Now, the mane six must find the users of these Elements of Heros to stop the evil before it's to late. Oc app inside. Rated t for safety, but might go up. Elements are full, but I still need oc. Also, theres a poll asking about a Prequel
1. The App

**Hello, now. I'm still wring my Spike story, but I feel I need a little more. So, here is an Oc story. The plot is below and then the app.**

'_Long ago, a great evil ruled over the whole world. And not even the Elements of Harmony were enough to stop it. When all hope was lost, six normal ponies with the hearts of warrior stepped up and deffeated it. After that, the six were name great heros, and then princess name there trates the Elements of Heros. They are Courage, Will, Strength, Honor, Humility, and Heart. After for so long of piece, these were lost to history. until the evil returns and now the six have to find the new ones that carry these elements.'_

**Alright, here is the app. But I have two rules.**

**1: Any gender can be a Element of Heros. It's not just a guy thing.**

**2:Only two element will be ponies. The other three most be other species.**

Name:

Nicknames:

Species:

Gender:

Age:

Cutie Markn (If they had one.):

Mane and Tails color:

Eye color:

Height:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Friends:

Job:

Paired up:

If yes, then who:

What Hero Element are you (Heart is taken.):

**Now, that is it. Oh, and the sixth user is a secret but I can say it is not my OC. My oc is the villian, so, there.**


	2. The Devil Returns

**Hello, this is the first chapter to my new story The Elements of a Hero. I'd like to say thanks to every person or pony for allowing me to use their oc's and make this story everything it will be.**

Chapter 1: The Devil Returns.

It was a bright and sunny day in the wonderful world of Equestia. Down in the quiet village of Ponyville there were dozens of happy ponies going through their normal day. One little lavender mare, known as Twilight Sparkle, was walking through the town, with a smile, as she was heading towards a smithing shop located near the end of the road. She walked past some ponies and exchanged a few pleasantries until finally reaching her destination, which was a very large forge on the outskirts of Ponyville.

"Hey, Fireblaze." Twilight yelled as she looked around the forge and into the small house that was attached to it. Just then, a pegasus popped his head out, but he was like no normal pony. He had a narrow snout, slit-like brown eyes, some bright red frills on his head just before his mane, and his wings wear dragon like. His cutie mark was a Fire Ball and he stood about 4'5".

"Hey Twilight." Fireblaze said as he walked out with a red hot sword. Fireblaze then placed it on a anvil, and began to hammer at it.

"So, ...how's it going?" Twilight asked, trying not to get hit by the hot sparks shooting from the metalwork.

"Not much really is going Miss Twilight. Just finishing Shining Armor's sword." he said with a smile as he looked at her, and just then they heard the familiar voice of Spike who was running towards them.

"Twilight, I've got a scroll from the Princess, I think it is something important!" Spike yelled, as he ran at full speed towards the ponies. Both Twilight and Fireblaze watched as Spike was coming up to them like his tail was on fire. Gasping for air and hunched over, the dragon extended his claw for Twilight to begin levitating the scroll before he fell over on to the ground.

"Spike, you okay little buddy?" Fireblaze asked as he looked down at the baby dragon. All he received was a thumbs up from the hyperventilating reptile, but that clearly meant he would be fine. Twilight then unraveled the scroll and began to read the contents aloud not knowing what to expect.

"_My dear faithful student Twilight Sparkle,_

_I feel that there will be dark times to come over Equestia very soon, and I need you and your friends to help stop it. I need you and the others to come to Canterlot as soon as possible._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Princess Celestia"_

"Well, that doesn't sound good at all." Fireblaze said as Twilight finished reading the scroll and looked up at him."

"Yeah, I don't think I have ever read anything from the princess sounding so almost, desperate. I need to find the girls!" With that, Twilight galloped away to find her friends.

"Hey, tell Dash I said hey." Fireblaze said as he watched her leave. It only took about thirty minutes for Twilight to round up her friends. Soon the six mares that make up the Elements of Harmony were at a train station, getting tickets for Canterlot. Being summoned in such a manner, it had to be urgent, and so they wasted no time to get to Canterlot as quickly as possible.

"So, the scroll really says nothing else?" Rainbow Dash asked as she was floating around the train car.

"No, it was strange that it was so short. I'm worried." Twilight said as she looked out the window, watching the sights go by.

"Do not worry Darling, I'm pretty sure what ever it is. We can handle it.." Rarity said trying to calm Twilight, which worked until Fluttershy spoke up.

"Ummm, B-but didn't the s-scroll say something d-d-dark might be coming?" Fluttershy said meekly, which again brought Twilight back to worry.

"Oh, don't be down Twilight. I'm pretty sure we've got nothing to worry about. I mean we **are** the elements of Harmony aren't we?" Pinkie Pie said while she bounced around the car.

"She's right thar Sugarcube, Ah'm sure we can handle what ever there, the princess wants us to do." Applejack said as she lifted her hoof around Twilight's shoulder.

Soon, they had arrived at the Canterlot stop and they departed. The group then rushed out towards the back of the posh and bustling city. As they entered the castle, they were met by a smiling stallion. He was a tall unicorn. He had a white coat with a navy blue mane and a light sky blue streak in it. His cutie mark was an ice shield and he was dressed in armor.

"Ah, Twilight. I'm so happy to see you again." said the stallion as he bowed to the six.

"Frost Guard, how are you doing?" Twilight asked in a calm tone.

"Fine, I've been having a lot of extra work since Shining Armor left, but I can take it. Follow me," Frost said. and then he lead them to the throne room, where the royal sisters stood waiting for them.

"Ah, hello Twilight Sparkle." said Princess Celestia as she looked down at her prized pupil.

"Hello Princess Celestia, Luna. Why have you summoned us here?" Twilight asked, trying not to sound worried. The sisters looked at each other with their own worried looks. Then Celestia looked at the six mares with a worried look as she readied herself to speak.

"I'm afraid that a great evil will return soon." Celestia said in a disturbing tone.

"But how do you know, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Because we feel it Twilight Sparkle. He is just so powerful that he can make that much impact. Even if he has not yet been released." Luna said as she looked at the six with the same look her sister had.

"Just tell us where he'll show up and we'll take him down. Just like we did Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen..." Rainbow Dash was cut off as she was naming enemies they had taking down.

"No, I'm afraid Harmony is not enough to stop this foe." Celestia said making every pony except Luna turn silent.

"W-what do you mean?" Fluttershy said in a very scared tone as she tried to hide behind every pony.

"I mean, he was so powerful that he nearly killed Luna and myself when we stood before him many years ago." Celestia said in an even more concerning tone.

"He was only defeated, by six of our most loyal knights. Together they confined him to the center of the earth." Luna finished her sister's story.

"Who was that strong to nearly kill the two of you! I thought something like that would be impossible?" Twilight asked even more scared then before.

"His name was Lurifec." the sisters said at the same time. This was followed by a cool breeze that blew through the room. It sent eerie shivers down each ponies spines, causing even the sisters to quiver!

"Just his name being said can make something like that happen?" Dash said as she began to get worried, though not allowing it show at all.

"Yes, that is why we are trying to keep the story from spreading." Celestia said as she was getting worried.

"So, how are we going to stop him if the Elements of Harmony are useless on him?" Twilight asked her teacher. Celestia just used her magic to pull a large scroll from an ancient looking locked box. She then laid it open in front of the six companions as she began to explain.

"This scroll will lead you to the Elements of the Hero's. They are Courage, Will, Strength, Honor, Humility, and Heart." Celestia said calmly.

"Ummm, how the in the hay will this help us?" Applejack asked unsure.

"This scroll is actually an ancient locator spell that can only be understood by the harmony bearers. Please trust me on this, it will end up being our only chance." Celestia explained. Twilight then looked at the scroll and when she did, the center began to swill around, until finally letters formed.

'_Courage: A warrior's element that is to be found, he will never fail to protect, even if death becomes destiny bound.'_

As the letters vanished, a vague map of Equestia began to form. It then narrowed to a more distinguishable location marked very blatantly by a star.

"It looks like the first of these is in the Everfree Forest." Twilight said as she looked at her friends.

'**Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest**'

A large manticore flew through the forest, it came to rest near a large unicorn. He had a dark coat with a ghostly white mane with black spikes. He had one red eye and one blue, and attached to his back was a scythe and his cutie mark was a burning scythe in a moon.

"Yes, I feel it to. Something bad is coming." said the male unicorn as he looked into the darkness of the forest.

To Be Continued...

**Well, that is it. The first chapter of The Elements of a Hero! Oh, and I would like to thank Worldspinner for thinking up the villain's name. I'd also like to thank Shadowofademon88 for proof-reading this story for me.**


	3. Into the Everfree Forest

**Hello, here is the next chapter of Elements of a Hero.**

Chapter 2: Into the Everfree Forest.

It was mid-afternoon, as Twilight was packing her saddlebag to get ready for a trip into the Everfree Forest, all the while, Fireblaze watched her from the door way.

"So, you and the others have to find these Elements of a Hero before some great evil returns and destroys us all?" Fireblaze asked as Twilight put the last book she felt she needed away. She then used her magic to place the saddlebags on her back before circling around for one last triple check.

"Yea, that's pretty much it." Twilight said as she walked towards the door, she then stopped next to him and asked, "So, can I trust you to watch Spike while we're gone?"

"Yeah, sure can sis." Fireblaze said as he looked at the her and then said, "I just wish I could go on an adventure."

"I'm sure you will, one day." Twilight said as she left the library and began to walk down the path that lead to Fluttershy's. In just ten minutes, she had gotten to the meek pony's cottage, quite a feet considering being an egghead. She looked around once she arrived to notice all her friends had already assembled and Fluttershy was talking the her controlling rabbit, Angel.

"Now, momma will be back real soon. So, if it's not to much trouble, please behave Angel bunny." Fluttershy talked to her rabbit, in response he turned his head away and hopped off. This upset Fluttershy, knowing full well the little fur ball was going to do as he pleased, but the girls made sure she had no time to think of it.

"Alright girls, we have to search the entire forest until we find the Element of Courage." Twilight announced as she turned and started to walk towards to forests edge, but stopped when she realized her friend s were not following her.

"And how the hay are we going to do that with out getting lost ourselves?" Applejack asked concerned with the well being of her friends in mind.

"Ooo, Ooo, Ooo! I have these three walkie-talkies. Me and the twins play with them all the time." Pinkie Pie said as she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out three walkie-talkies

"This should help us quite a bit Pinkie, okay we'll split up in three groups." Twilight said as she used magic to take one of the walkie-talkies.

"Boy howdy I hope we keep safe, Fluttershy and me will head to the west side of the Forest." Applejack said as she took the last walkie-talkie from Pinkie and stood next to Fluttershy.

"Alright, I'll go with Twilight." Dash said as she flow over to her and landed next to Twilight.

"Pinkie darling it looks like that leaves just me and you," Rarity said as she stood next to the party pony.

"Alright girls, Princess Celestia is counting on us to save Equestria again! Keep in contact and stay close to your partner. We have been through this forest before, but we all know it isn't something to flick our tails at. Let's work together and assemble these Elements of a Hero as soon as we can," Twilight said as the three groups separated and headed in three different directions into the forest.

(**Fluttershy and Applejack.**)

The two mares walked through the forest, moving past low hanging branches and over fallen trees. They were doing great, until some thing inevitably spooked Fluttershy.

"Ahhh! Oh my gosh w-what was that?" She asked as looked around in a panic.

"Ummmm, It was just a mouse." Applejack explained as Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw a little white mouse looking at her with a confused look on it's face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for doing that when you came out mr mouse," Fluttershy lowered her head to come face-to-face with the little animal.

"Come on, Sugarcube, we need to find this element before it's to late. I really don't wanna be trudging around this place again after dark." Applejack said to Fluttershy and then they went onward, but little did they know they were being stalked from behind a nearby tree and the thing continued to follow at a distance.

* * *

(**Rarity and Pinkie Pie.**)

"Oh, this nature and forest is always so gross. I am going to have to relax in the spa all day after this adventure," Rarity whined as she walked through sticky mud. She was fighting the thoughts of leaving the quest to her friends just to take several hot baths.

"Ohhhh, relax Rarity. Mud is fun!" Pinkie yelled as she popped her head form under the mud in front of Rarity. Rarity looked at her slightly disgusted, since it came up to her mid-lower leg, and yet Pinkie was completely submerged.

"Ummmm, Pinkie Darling. Ponies like you might enjoy getting dirty and playing in mud, but a _lady_ like me do not. Ugh this is more dirt than I had ever hoped would touch me in my entire life" Rarity said as she looked up from the mud covered pony.

"But I've seen you take mud baths when you do your spa days with Fluttershy." Pinkie said with a smile.

"Why yes Pinkie, but that mud is made to help one's coat and skin, this mud on the other hoof is..." Rarity was cut off when she heard a twig break. The two mares snapped around, but before their eyes was just a large rock, with the shadow of something presumably standing projected onto it.

* * *

(**Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.**)

The two mare's looked around in all directions. Twilight looked around rocks and trees, while Dash got a bird's eye view. After an hour of looking, she flowed down next to Twilight and then looked around real quick.

"So, are you sure that scroll didn't have any more info about the pony we're looking for?" Dash asked in almost a whiny tone.

"No, you read it just like the rest of us." Twilight said as she continued to look around for any sign of a pony, or anything friendly for that matter. She continued for a few feet, until she heard something large began to fall and as she looked up she a large tree branch falling down towards her.

"Twilight, look out!" Dash yelled as she launched towards her friend and pushed her out of the way just in time. After the branch crashed, both mares looked up and saw just how huge it really was. "Whoa, that was close." Dash said as she looked at the branch. Twilight looked over the branch quizzically and everything seemed normal, until she saw three claw marks.

"This did not fall by itself. Some thing cut it." Twilight said with a hint of worry on her voice.

"You mean something just tried to kill you or wait us?" Dash said as she tried to hide her scared look. She was looking at Twilight but her focus was behind the purple mare, a shadowy figure walked behind her. Dash looked as more moved behind Twilight, and Twilight saw the same thing behind Dash. Soon, the mares realized that they were surrounded!

* * *

(**Fluttershy and Applejack.**)

"Help, please. Some one please help me." came a voice from under a tree. Fluttershy looked towards the sound, and then with out hesitation, she galloped toward the cries for help.

"Now where do you think ya'll running off to?" Applejack asked as she had to gallop to find her. Soon, the two were near a small clearing, and in front of them was a weird looking creature. It's body looked like a lightning bolt, had greenish-blue skin, dark blue eyes, it had arms that were long and had three fingers, and it was barely over a foot high. The strange creature's entire lower half was pinned by debris.

"Oh, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked calmly as she walked closer to the creature. It looked at her with a worried look, but it soon turned to a smile.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky day? Who are you guys?" the creature asked as the two mares came closer.

"I'm Fluttershy, and this is Applejack. What is your name?" Fluttershy asked smiling as she had reached the creature.

"I'm Lazer Bright. I'm a Wisp.' he said as he watched the yellow pegasus look at the tree he was under.

"What the hay is a Wisp?" Applejack asked as she came to the two.

"A Wisp, is a very fast creature that lives mostly in the forests." he explained as Fluttershy looked at Applejack with a worried smile as she spoke.

"Applejack, do you think you can move it?" Fluttershy asked her farm friend.

"Yeah, I'll give it a try." Applejack said as she walked up to the log and pasted one of her hind legs on to the log, but before she could do anything. They heard a snarl, and as both ponies looked back from the way they came, they saw it. A large, snarling, and drooling manticore. It looked at the three creatures in front of it, its thoughts clear are it's fangs, FOOD!

* * *

(**Pinkie Pie and Rarity.**)

The two mares turned from the shadow on the rock to the figure, as it go closer, it came into view. Once it was in light, their zebra friend Zecora was revealed, much to their relief.

"Zecora, what are you doing, scaring some pony half to death like that?" Rarity asked as she looked angrily at her, but Zecora looked worried at them.

"What are you doing here, Don't you know evil is near?"Zecora asked as she got closer before finishing.

"Evil, were?" Pinkie asked as she some how got out with no mud on her, looking around to find it.

"Pinkie, calm down. We need to focus." Rarity said as looked from the party pony back to Zecora.

"Quickly, come with me, they will be here soon, very!" And with that, she lead the other two back to her home.

* * *

(**Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.**)

They stood back to back, as the weird creatures walked around them. They looked off. They were tall, skinny, and resembled Dragons.

"What the hay are these things?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight as they watched the creature come closer.

"I'm not sure? I have not seen creatures like these in any book I've read." Twilight said as she and Dash tried to take steps away, but bumped into each other.

"Well, if you have any idea. I'd love to hear them." Dash said as the creature came closer.

"Not at the moment." Twilight said with a worried smile. Just then, the creatures lunged and advanced toward them, but before they could be touched, a scythe came flying and cut through three of the monsters, which vanished. Both Twilight and Dash looked up and saw the ghostly white pony standing on top of a branch in a nearby tree..

"Not on my watch." he said as he jumped from the branch, and landed right next to his scythe, which was in a tree. The monster then turned towards him and charged him, to which he smiled. He then grabbed his scythe with his hoof and then turned to face the monsters. He began to swirl it with both his front hooves, slicing and cutting the monsters as they came for him. The strange pony continued his assault with precision and agility, he quickly dispatched with the eerie threat.

"Wow, he's looks pretty cool." Rainbow Dash said to Twilight with a smile, but Twilight was in a trance as she watched the stallion work. "Twi, Twi? Twilight!" screamed Rainbow Dash as she broke Twilight form her day dream.

"Wha? What happened?" Twilight asked as she looked around and saw that all the creatures were gone and the stallion was walking towards them.

"Hey, you girls okay?" he asked as he looked over at the rainbowed mane mare, looking over Twilight though, he felt a flutter in his chest that was not just from hacking to pieces some creatures of darkness.

"Fine, thanks for that umm,..." Twilight said, trying to get a name from this dream stallion.

"Nightfire, but I like Shadow." he said as he smiled at the mare, but unknown to any of them. The Hero's Scroll in Twilight's bag, was glowing.

To Be Continued...

Who is this Nightfire and what does he want? What happened to Rarity/Pinkie Pie and Applejack/Fluttershy? And why did the scroll glow? Find out next time.

**Well, there we go. I also wanted to try a new thing at the end of the chapter. Please R&R and tell what you think. Hello, I've put a poll on my profile to see if I should do a Prequel.**


	4. The Underworld Leak

**Hello, it's been about a week since I last updated, and here I am. Now, I need just a few more oc, but I really need a huge villain that follows Lurifec. Anyway, here we go.**

Chapter 3: The Underworld Leak

"So... Shadow. What are you doing in the forest in the first place?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked at the unknown unicorn, as he looked over the battlefield.

"Oh, I live here with my mother." Shadow answered as he looked up at her.

"Well, have you seen anything like those things before?" Twilight asked as she looked at him with a warming smile.

"No, these things are not from the forest." he said as he turned towards her with a smile of his own.

"What do you mean," Dash asked as she looked as him with concern in her voice.

"Those came from a hole in the ground," he said as he walked towards the mares now looking at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Could you show us where they came from?" Twilight asked him as calmly as she could.

"What? Why?" Shadow asked as he gave them a surprised look.

"We were sent here to stop something like that. So, could you?" Dash said as she began to float in the air.

"Sure, I could. If you really want me to?" he said as he turned away, and began to walk away towards the forest.

"Hey, Twilight. We should contact the others." Dash said as they started to follow him.

"Good idea." Twilight said as she used her magic to remove the walkie-talkie and hoofed it to Dash.

* * *

(**Pinkie Pie and Rarity.**)

The two mares were sitting on some chairs in Zecora's hut, sipping on some tea.

"So, Zecora darling, How do you know that evil is coming?" Rarity asked as she politely sipped her tea.

"I've known he's coming for quite some time. The things he's done are beyond most crime." Zecora said as she stirred a cauldron full of some nasty-looking brown things.

"Whoa, he most me super-duper duper bad to have you scared." Pinkie said as she drank down her tea.

"Oh yes Pinkie, he's really bad. If he wins, we'll all be very sad." Zecora said as she tipped powder into the vat, which then puffed up some green smoke and then changed into a purple color.

"What are you working on there, Zecora?" Rarity asked as she finished her tea and placed the cup on a table.

"He's been turning the creatures of the forest into his own pests. This potion should help to protect the rest." she said as she began to pure some of the potion into a bottle. Just then a voice came from within Pinkie's saddle bag.

"Hey, Pinkie? Rarity? Are girls there?" the voice belonged to Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, it's Dashie!" Pinkie said in excitement as she rummaged through her bags until she fond the walkie-talkie and then she began to talk to it, " Hey Dashie, me and Rarity are with Zecora. How are you?"

"Not that great. we were attacked by something." Dash said throw the walkie-talkie.

"Oh my! darlings, Are you and Twilight alright?" Rarity said as she took the thing from Pinkie.

"Yeah, thanks to this stallion named Nightfire we are. He's taking us to the place he says were these creatures came from." Dash finished as she turned off her line. Pinkie and Rarity looked at each other, and they got their stuff and began to leave to find their friends.

"Zecora, I think you should head towards Ponyville." Rarity said as she put her saddle bags on her flank and then the two left their friend

* * *

(**Applejack and Fluttershy.**)

The two mares looked as the snarling beast charged towards them.

"Get behind me, Sugarcube." Applejack said as she stood in-front of Fluttershy and Lazer. Applejack was prepared as she could be for a fight, and the beast ever slowly stalked toward the three.

"Wait, Applejack." Fluttershy said as she stepped beside her as the manticore was just feet from them. But as it laid her eyes on Fluttershy, the beast stopped. The beast then began to sniff her, and then it smiled and began to lick her.

"Well, I be. That's the same one from last time." Applejack said as she turned towards the log and walked towards Lazer.

"Whats going on?" he asked as he could not see what was happening.

"We just catching up with a friend. Hey Shy. Do you think she could help us?" Applejack asked as she looked at he animal loving friend.

"Sure, I'll see. Well, will you?' Fluttershy asked. The manticore looked at the three of them, it then looked at the tree, and then looked back at Fluttershy. It then nodded and walked with Fluttershy to the tree.

* * *

(**Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.**)

The two mares continued to follow Nightfire further into the woods, which seemed to make Dash actually appear nervous.

"Hey, Twilight. Do you really think we can trust him?" Dash said as she looked at Shadow suspiciously.

"Sure we can, he saved us from those things earlier," Twilight said this looking like a daydreaming school filly.

"Yeah, okay. But I'm still not sure." Dash said as they continued throw the forest, and after about an hour, they found themselves at the face og a large cliff.

"Well, here we are." Shadow said as he stopped at the edge of the cliff looking down.

"Where, where the hay is the thing you told us about?" Dash asserted as she started to feel even more suspicious of their stallion companion. He looked over his shoulder towards her, and then pointed down the cliff.

"There." Shadow said as he turned back. Both mares walked up to the edge, looked down, and there eyes widen at the sight before them.

"Umm, Twilight. We should call the others?" Dash asked as she continued to look over the edge.

"Yeah, they need to see this." Twilight answered and Dash got the walkie-talkie out.

* * *

(**Applejack and Fluttershy**)

With the manticore's help, they were able to get Lazer out from out from under the tree and were now tending to him.

"There we go, good as new." Fluttershy said as she finished wrapping his hurt leg, which looked like spikes.

"Thanks, that does feel better." Lazer said as he bent his leg and then stood up, but just then a voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"AJ? Fluttershy? you there?" Dash's voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"Howdy Dash. Sorry about not answering earlier but we had a little trouble." Applejack said as she answered Dash's call.

"Well, me and Twilight found something that you have to see," Dash said with an obvious tone of concern.

"Well, sorry thar Dashie, but we're about as lost as a needle in a haystack sugar cube. Ya'll got any way at all of showing us where you at?" Applejack said as she looked at her friends and got a little worried when a long pause came from the walkie-talkie, until.

"Look up." came a voice over the walkie-talkie, but it was Twilight this time. Both mares looked up, but saw nothing to note.

"There." Lazer said yelled as he pointed towards the south. Both Applejack and Fluttershy looked the way he pointed, and saw a bright beam of purple light in the sky.

"Well, that way I guess." Applejack said as she started towards the light. Until the manticore pushed it's head under her, and lifted her onto it's back. She landed on the beasts back and saw both Fluttershy and Lazer riding.

"She said she knows the way." Fluttershy said as she rode up front.

"And I'm coming to try to repay the favor you guys did for me." Lazer said as he held onto Fluttershy's mane.

* * *

(**Pinkie Pie and Rarity.**)

"Oh where could our friends be?" Pinkie asked herself as she looked over logs and under rocks. Her problem with separation issues still was not really resolved and her main seemed to be growing flatter and grayer as the situation felt more desperate.

"Pinkie, darling. I don't think they would be under a rock." Rarity said as she pulled her mane from a branch.

"How do you know they aren't?" Pinkie asked her fashion friend.

"I'm pretty sure they aren't." Rarity said, but before she could continue, she saw a bright purple light in the sky, Pinkie saw it to.

"OOOOOOO, pretty," Pinky declared with her color and bounce returning, "Not as pretty as the Sonic Rainboom ,but ..." Pinkie was starting a rant, but Rarity cut her off.

"Pinkie, it's Twilight. She and Rainbow Dash must have found something important." Rarity said as she started to run towards the light, and Pinkie followed.

* * *

(**Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.**)

"So, do you think they saw it?" Twilight asked as she panted from using so much magic at once.

"I sure hope so." Dash said as she looked over the edge again. In the valley below, there was a large, black tentacle wiggling around, and just then three of the monsters appeared from around it.

To Be Continued.

What is this ting? What does this have to do with Nightfire, And will the six reunite in time to find out?

**Well, there we go. Hope you guys like this. Oh, and the follower of Lurifec must be huge. Like, he'll make the dragon from Dragonshy look like Spike next to him. Oh, and I have a poll on my profile. It's asking about a Prequel to this fic.**


	5. The Element of Courage

**Hey, ponies. Here are some things I have to say before I start the next chapter of Elements of a Hero. First, the poll results are here, and it was a yes on the Prequel. Second, I need four more oc for the Prequel. So, let's get started.**

Chapter 4: The Element of Courage.

The three ponies stood there, looking at the sight before them; more shadowy monsters around a huge black tentacle.

"Twilight, do you think the others saw our sign?" Dash asked as she got in a fighting stance. At the same time, Shadow drew his scythe and readied himself.

"I hope so," Twilight answered as the monsters soundly looked up to the cliff and at them. They then began a charge up the cliff at three intruders.

"Here they come." Shadow said as he leapt from the cliff and began to free fall. As he was falling, he began to spin his scythe around above his head, and he got to the monsters, he began to swing at them displaying an awesome array of aerial acrobatics. The monsters started too vanished as they made contact with him. He was coming to the ground fast, and right before it would have been too late, he tucked and rolled, landing with out a scratch.

"Whoa! So awesome!" exclaimed Dash as even she was impressed with him and his ever expanding repertoire of ability. Then she took off into the air, leaving Twilight on her own. Dash soared over the field, and then dove down to pick up speed. She placed her front hoofs out straight, and then as she came close to the ground, she pulled up and skimmed over the surface of the earth. Her hoofs made contact with one, and she continued onward as she hit three more. The momentum she had built up was more than enough to send the four figures crashing into a tree and dissipating back to shadows.

"Wow, that's what I'm talking about." Dash yelled as she celebrated her victory.

"Dash, look out!" Twilight screamed as she looked at her friend.

"What?" Dash asked, but she got her answer as two monsters jumped from the tree tops and landed on her back. "Hey, get off." Dash yelled as the monsters tried to tear her wings apart. Dash then took a nose dive, having the monsters holding onto her and then she stopped swiftly, sending them flying and landing near Twilight, vanishing on impact.

"Hey, watch it." Twilight said as she shook her hoof to get the smoke out of her face.

"Sorry Twilight. Hey, you lost a book." Dash said as she flow in front of her friend and pointed to a book behind her.

"Huh?" Twilight said as she looked and saw a black book, and taking a few steps closer, she saw is a red swirl on it. "No, this does not belong to me." Twilight said as she picked it up and opened it, reading a few pages.

"So, what is it?" Dash asked,, wondering what it was.

"I...I can't believe this." Twilight said as she looked at the pages. All the pages had were monsters, ugly, or hideous monsters on them, with a little passage of the creatures. "It's a book about the Underworld Creatures." Twilight said.

"What?" Dash asked wondering how they missed her having it and was about to say something, but a voice coming from below changed that.

"Hey, could use some help over here girls." Shadow said as he continued to fight, but was starting to tire from the fight. Dash then took off to help and Twilight continued to read the book. Dash swooped down at high speed, and then made contact, going right throw five monsters at the same time and then began to make passes around, making streams of rainbow and black smoke. Twilight's voice could then be heard over the rabble.

"These things are called Slayer," she yelled as she looked into the book and continued. "They are physically strong offensively, but relatively weak when it comes to taking a hit." But as she read, three got behind her and leapt at her from her blindside. Just then, a roar could be heard and soon a manticore flew out from the forest. It killed two Slayers with it's front claws and then used it's jaws on the third.

"Well, howdy Twi." Applejack said as she sat on the beast's back, in front of her was Lazer and Fluttershy.

"Hey girls long time no see." Twilight said as she was happy to see them, but then remembered what was happening in the valley below them. " No time to talk. You have to help Dash and Shadow."

"Shadow?" both mares on the beast looked at each other, but once they looked over the edge, they knew what was going on.

"Oh dear, this does not look good." Fluttershy said as she and Lazer got off the manticore and Applejack flew it down to the fright. It roared as it came entered into the brawl below.

"Mother!" Shadow exclaimed as the beast landed in front of him.

"Mother?" the other five exclaimed at the same time, but they saw the beast lick him lovingly. Applejack hopped off and then bucked two Slayers, killing them.

"Nice work." Dash said as she hit three more in less then a second, but as she did that, she didn't notice a Slayer watching her. As she flew by for another pass, killing four more, it grabbed her, and before Rainbow could do anything; the Slayer threw her to the side and she slammed into a tree trunk, hard.

"DASH!" the four ponies screamed as she slid down the trunk and laid on the ground limp.

"Oh, no. Is she okay?" Twilight asked as Fluttershy and she looked on from the cliff.

"Mother, get her out of here." Shadow said as he swung his scythe, killing five more slayers in the process. The manticore nodded as she flew to the falling pony. She slammed her jaws into a Slayer going after her, and then scooped her up and flew her up to the two mares. Dash was laid there and then she flew back down to the valley.

"Let's look at her." Fluttershy said as she got to her friend and looked her over, Twilight stood nearby ready to help, but the sound of a twig snapping made all three look over to the jungle. Soon they saw the thing that made the sound, but it was no danger to them.

"Oh, finally we found you girls," came the voice of Rarity as she and Pinkie Pie walked out of the forest.

"Hey, it's was starting to get dark and it's not fun in the dark," Pinkie was saying, but the sight of Rainbow Dash made her hair fall straight as she added, " Oh, No. Dash!"

"Oh dear, what happened?" Rarity asked as she came up and looked at her unconscious friend. As the four ponies tended to their friend, Apple Jack, Shadow, and his mother were fighting, but no matter how hard they fought the enemy ranks did not seem to be thinning out. Twilight took a quick count and could have sworn their numbers were increasing!

"Man, where are they all coming from?" Shadow asked as he killed four more in one swing, but more came, taking the places of the just slain. Twilight hared this question and looked through her new book to find the answer.

"Ummm, oh I found it! It's that Tentacall. It summons them to this realm," Twilight said as she looked at the page.

"Well, how in Equestia do we stop it Twilight?" Applejack asked as she bucked a few more, but one got past her kick, and slashed her on her side, causing her to yell "Ahhhh consarnit one got me!" Shadow looked and saw the weakening Applejack with blood running down her side where three claw marks were quite distinct.

"No, I have to stop this." Shadow said as he turned towards the Tentacall, readied his scythe, and then charged it, ready to cut it. But as the blade touched it, a shock of black lightning surged through his body. "Ahhhhhh." Shadow whaled in pain as he was sent flying and landed hard on the ground, smoking.

"Oh, no." Twilight said as she watched. She then read more from the book and her eyes widened as she read out loud, "To kill a Tantacall, one most be an Element wielder!"

"Well, then, We're out of luck." the straight haired Pinkie Pie said. Then a bunch of Slayers charged up the cliff again, as more surrounded weak Applejack, as she was bleeding fast. Shadow weakly lifted him self off the ground and looked around. He saw that his friends were in danger; he then looked at his scythe and saw that the blade had shattered.

"NO!" he exclaimed as he weakly got to his hoofs, held his broken scythe in one hoof, and then readied for a fight as he said, "No matter what, I'll not let you hurt THEM!" And as he spoke, the scroll in Twilight's bag, even brighter, which Lazer noticed.

"Hey, what's up with that bag?" Lazer asked as the others looked. A puzzled Twilight put her book down, and then used her magic to lift the glowing Scroll.

"It's the Hero Scroll." Twilight said as she unraveled and in the center read, _Courage, _in blue writing. It then vanished. Even more puzzled, all five then noticed a blue glow coming from the valley. They all looked over the side and saw that the glow belonged to Shadow. He weakly walked forward a few steps before stopping, and then he looked at the creatures before him and then began to say.

"I will stop you no matter what!" he yelled and then a force of blue energy blasted from him, killing all the Slayers. An absolutely earsplitting shriek could be heard from the valley. The blue energy had struck the Tentacall and it was flailing and slowly shriveling into non-existence. Shadow then fell to his knees and was breathing heavily.

"WOW, that was amazing." Pinkie Pie said as she returned to her normal self. All five smiled as he looked up and smiled up at them, but just then an earthquake shook them, and then a bushel of Tentacalls grew from the dead one. All of them stared in shock and horror as a whole army of Slayers appeared next to it.

"Oh just buck my whole life." Shadow said as he stood there weakly.

"Twilight, we need to get out of here," Rarity said as she looked around and saw that both Applejack and Rainbow Dash were in bad shape and Shadow was in no shape to fight as well.

"I know, but..." Twilight trailed off as she began to think, but then got an idea. So, she yelled over the edge, "Shadow, you guys have to get up here now." Shadow looked back and nodded as his mother flew by, and he hopped on. She then turned and gently picked up Applejack, trying not to hurt her even more. She then flew up to the cliff, but the legion of Slayers attack. The manticore, dodged and evaded them, and got to the top. She placed Applejack down near Twilight and Shadow hopped off as Twilight began to focus her magic, but before the spell could be complete, tentacles shot from the valley and wrapped round the manticore back, front legs, and neck.

"No, mother." Shadow yelled as he tried to get to her, but it was too late, as the tentacles pulled her away with a sad sounding roar and then he, along with the others vanished due to the spell.

To Be Continued...

**Hey, well. That was it. Oh and here's the info on the creatures.**

**Slayers: Simple, shadow creature with hi strength, but very weak. They normally attack in high numbers and rarely talk.**

**Tentacalls: Large tentacles that Lurifec uses to get a base in the world, before he starts the invasion. Can only be killed by the Elements of a Hero.**

**I think that will do. I'm going to do this when I make a new Creature from the Underworld. Any way, Please R&R, and send me the last four oc I'm taking.**


	6. A New Goal

**Hey, sorry for the long wait, but I'm here and we are continuing the fic. Oh, and I still need three more oc's for my Prequel fic. Oh, and Darkburst was and is from the mind of my friend, ShadowofaDemon88.**

Chapter 6: A New Goal.

It was dusk in Canterlot, and in the castle, the eldest one was sipping on her evening tea as her sister diligently raised the moon. Just as Celestia was finishing her tea, a force of magic began to form in the center of the room. She watched as the force got stronger and then in a flash, her student, Twilight Sparkle and her friends appeared all at once in the throne room. Celestia looked over the sudden arrival for a few seconds, but it didn't take her long to see that two were in a little trouble.

"Guards, take Rainbow Dash and Applejack to the infirmary now!" she ordered her guards, which came and took the two injured ponies away, leaving the rest there.

"Twilight, we have to go back!" yelled Shadow as he looked about panicked and worried.

"I-I can't." Twilight said, as she could not even stand without Rarity's help. Shadow looked at them in shock he then fell to his haunches and looked out into space.

"Hello Twilight. I see you had a little mishap looking for the elements," Celestia said with a concerned look on her face. She then noticed Shadow looking depressed and began walking towards him. When she got to him, she asked, "What's wrong young one?"

"He lost his mother to some tentacle thingy." Pinkie explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry. I don't know your name." Celestia said with a faint but reassuring smile.

"Th-This is Shadow. He's the Element of Courage." Twilight said still weak from the powerful spell. "The scroll led us right to him and he displayed ability and power that put some of the rest of us here in awe!"

"Oh, I see. It's nice to meet you, Element of Courage" Celestia said with obvious empathy, but frowned when she notice he was gone in his thoughts.

"Twilight, darling, did you not say those things are supposed to die from the Elements?" Rarity asked as she looked puzzled from what had happened to Shadow's mother.

"G-good point Rarity, I don't understand it yet, but then again we have never fought anything like this before," Twilight said as she used what little magic she had left to lift up her book and read. This immediately brought a worried look form Celestia when she saw the book.

"T-Twilight, where did you get that book?" she asked concerned.

"I found it in the forest during our battle," Twilight said as she looked until she fond what she was looking for. "Ah, those things were Tentawards. They corrupt living beings and turn them into followers of the master. It says they can be quite powerful and vanquishing even one may take more than one heroic element!"

"What? You mean my mother is now one of those slayer things?" Shadow asked as he had snapped out of his trance and looked at Twilight in anger and sadness.

"Umm, I can't say for sure." Twilight said as she suddenly felt just a bit energized at Shadow's outburst.

"H-hey, you shouldn't yell at Twilight," Fluttershy meekly stood up for her friend. Shadow looked at her, and then took a step back and looked at the four mares and two princesses.

"I-I'm sorry." Shadow said as he looked away, but then noticed that the scroll was glowing. "Hey, is that suppose to do that," Shadow asked as he went over to the scroll and looked at the paper. It read another cryptic message…

'_Will, to never give up or ever stop trying, is to continue ever onward no matter how dire or even consumed by dark fire'_ It showed in yellow letters, it then dispersed and showed a yellow star at the location of the user.

"I don't know were that is." Shadow said as he looked, Fluttershy then walked over to the scroll and looked at it her self.

"I think that's the Crystal Empire?" Fluttershy said as she stepped back a little.

"Oh, goodie, I get to see the Crystal ponies again, and Cadance and Shining Armor." Pinkie said as she bounced around in joy.

"We need to head out as soon as we can," Twilight said as she stepped forward; only to fall back to the hard marble floor still weak from the day's demands.

"No, you must rest for a while my little ponies; you barely made it all out of this first adventure. Darkburst!" Celestia called, and through the doors came a strong and noble looking dark pegasus stallion. His eyes were yellow and resonated with deep confidence, while a long blue mane cascaded down his neck. His wings were tucked comfortably at his sides but they clearly rivaled Celestia's when it came to size. The cutie mark he displayed with pride was a testament to his position; it was a shield bearing the lunar insignia in front of two crossed silver swords.

"By all that is fabulous in Canterlot, where did you ever find **this** stallion princess?" Rarity asked as she looked at the stallion in awe.

"This is Darkburst, Rarity, Luna's hoof picked leader of the lunar guard and currently Shining Armor's replacement."

"Yes m'lady," Darkburst said as he bent into a poised and respectful bow.

"Please, take Twilight and her friends to the guest rooms," Celestia politely ordered.

"Yes princess!" After a quick salute, the stallion walked toward the battle weary mares and he lowered himself to the floor in front of Twilight.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Young mare, you can barely walk. Please, all bravado aside, allow me to carry you to our destination, it will be no trouble at all," said the stallion.

A blush immediately came over her face "C-C-Carry me, I haven't been carried anywhere by any colt other than Shining Armor when I was a foal!"

"Oh just get up there," said Rarity as she pushed Twilight onto the stallion's back. Just as he said, he stood up as if Twilight wasn't even there, and began to lead the ponies out of the throne room.

Meanwhile, a large shadowy figure walked down a path of fire and molten rock. He walked forward, and then stood in front of an even larger shadow figure sitting on a throne.

"Master, we failed on taking the Element of Courage out, but we have a foot hold in the Everfree Forest," the small figure said as it bowed to him.

"That's not good enough, Beezle." the larger shadow figure said with frustration at his followers failure quite apparent.

"B-but I learned they will be heading to the Crystal Empire," Beezle said and saw the large figure calm down a little.

"Hmmm, that could help. Set a bunch of Shadow Eyes a long the way and then strike when they come," the large figure said as Beezle got up and began to walk back up the path. As Beezle walked, he saw a small figure standing to the side.

"Out of my way Des," Beezle roared as he walked past and the small figure looked at him.

"Well, there is a reason I gave that book to them for free. And he's the reason," Des said as he looked at the large figure and walked away.

**Well, this was it. Sorry if it's short, but I'm going to build plot for the next chapters. Oh and here is what you should know.**

**Tentawards: A large bushel of tentacles. They bring Slayers with them, but their main role is to corrupt locals and turn them in followers of Lurifec.**

**Shadow Eyes: Are beings that allow the underworld to see into the Living world.**

**Beezle: Was a shaman that was corrupted and now is Lurifec most loyal follower.**

**Des Tiny: a deer-like underworld creature that likes to make deals with the living.**

**Well, thanks for reading and please Review.**


	7. An Unknown Assistant

**Hello, here is my next chapter of the Elements of a Hero. Here we go.**

Chapter 7: An Unknown Assistant.

It had been three days since the Everfree Forest attack. The main six and Shadow were at the train station getting ready to leave for the Crystal Empire. As they were waiting for train, Blaze and Frost Guard walked up to them.

"So, you're off on another adventure. Huh sis?" Blaze said with smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Twilight said as she looked at her brother. She then noticed he had something strapped to his back she promptly asked, "What do you have there?"

"Huh? Oh that." Blaze said as he turned and pulled the sash releasing the thing on his back. It was a spectacularly crafted Double-edge Scythelance. A sharpened and menacing crescent blade extended from each end of a pole, only facing opposite directions. If Shadow was capable before, his strength was now complimented by the ability to deal backhand strikes, in essence doubling his attack speed. "I made this for Shadow per request by Princess Celestia," Blaze said as he hoofed it to Shadow.

"Thanks." Shadow said; he then looked at it with a smile and placed it on his back were his first blade was.

"So, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked directing her attention Frost Guard.

"Oh, I'm going as well. To insure you get there safe," Frost said as he stepped past her and headed to the platform just in time for a train whistle to be heard. Soon, a train pulled in and stopped with a barrel of smoke. As some ponies were getting off, the eight waited until the crowd was gone before entering. Twilight then remembered something and she quickly turned back towards Blaze.

"Oh, Spike will be staying at the castle for a while, a request of princess Celestia." She said to her brother as he waved back at her and walked away heading towards Ponyville. Twilight smiled as she watched him, she then turned around to finally get on the train but stopped in her tracks. She saw a tall figure standing at the end of the platform. She could not make out any features as it had a black cloak covering most of its body, but she did see it had bright, red eyes that seemed to look straight into her soul.

"Hey Twi? What's the hold up?" Rainbow Dash asked as she stuck her head out of the doorway of the train. Twilight looked at her for a second and she then turned back, but the figure was gone.

"What the hay are you looking at?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked in the same direction Twilight was, but saw nothing.

"Nothing, umm I just thought I saw something." Twilight said as she entered the train, but not before taking one last look and saw the figure looking back at her again and she could have sworn she saw a smile on its face.

* * *

Luna was sitting on her bed as she was getting ready to rest for the day, but before she could, she sensed something was amiss. She turned her head and saw the same figure that Twilight had saw on the platform.

"Des Tiny. You have a lot of nerve coming here!" Luna said as she stood up and stepped in front of him.

"Really now Lulu? I thought we were friends?" he said as he smiled at her, but all he got was a glare from her.

"What you did is unforgivable no matter how much time may have passed." Luna said as she raised her voice.

"Wait, I'm only here to tell you that I'm helping your sister's student," he said as he took a step back and was now smiling nervously.

"Don't you dare touch Twilight or her friends you fiend!" Luna yelled and she was about to take a step closer, but the door to her chambers burst open, Darkburst responsible.

"Luna, are you okay? I heard yelling," he said as he entered, but saw nothing except for Luna alone, which perplexed him.

"We are fine my captain. Did you find the book I sent you to search for?" she asked as she turned towards him

"Of course m'lady, the book you asked me to find was in your sister's library, but I would have searched all Equestria if I had not found it there," Darkburst said with a smile as he saw a worried look on her face.

"Then how did...Never mind." Luna said, as she was starting to get a headache from over-thinking.

"Alright princess, if this is all that is required of me, I'll resume my duties and let you rest," Darkburst said and turned towards the door, but Luna stopped him.

"Wait, please captain, we would likest thou to be here whilst we sleep. We do not feel safe with all these Lurifec matters," Luna said, not acting like the powerful Alicorn she was, but more a scared little filly.

"Sure, princess Luna, anything for you," he answered and sat in a lounge chair while Luna laid into her bed and began to rest.

* * *

It had been a few hours since leaving on the train, and the eight ponies were getting relaxed in the four rooms. Each room had two beds. Pinkie Pie was rooming with Fluttershy and was busy putting things up for reasons nopony could understand; however, as she opened her suit case, Lazer bolted out of the case.

"Whoa! Man was stuffy in there," he said jokingly as he smiled at the two mares.

"Uh...w-what are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked as he floated around the room.

"Well, I live in the Everfree Forest. So, I can't go there till you're done on your mission, but really; you guys are fun to hang with," Lazer said stretching his arms and legs as he continued looking around the room. Fluttershy looked a little upset as he had snuck aboard, but Pinkie looked very excited.

"Oh, cool! Let's go find something to do," she said as they left the train car together leaving Fluttershy there to wondering why she liked her so much.

"'Sign' my heart," she said as she walked out and followed them out.

Meanwhile, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were getting their beds ready, as they did, Applejack had a question on her mind that was bugging her, and she had to ask.

"Hey Dash, are you alright?" she asked as she looked at her friend.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Dash asked her own question back to her friend.

"Well, you don't seem to be acting like your usual self. You seem down and bit frightened to be honest," Applejack answered as she looked at her.

"AJ, I don't feel like talking about this right now," Rainbow Dash said as she walked out of the room. Applejack was not fine with that answer and swore she would find out what was bugging her friend so badly.

Meanwhile, Rarity was walking down the train, heading to the sitting area. As she got closer, the door opened and she almost bumped into Frost Guard.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Rarity," Frost said as he stepped to the side to allow her to pass.

"Oh my, what a gentlecolt," she mused as she walked into the sitting area. What she saw though made her stop in her tracks. There was Twilight, staring at Shadow, who was looking out the window with determination. Rarity could recognize the look in Twilight's eyes from miles away, it was the same quizzical and longing stares that Spike would shoot her way. Twilight obviously had something for Shadow, and as Rarity hid behind a chair watching them, she decided that she would play a little matchmaker and get them in the know.

To Be Continued.

**Yeah, here you go. Not my best chapter, but I still liked it. Please read and review. Chapter edited by ShadowofaDemon88 and happy Hearts and Hooves Day**


	8. Adventure's on the Train

**Hey, here is the next chapter to Elements of a Hero. I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 8: Adventure's on the Train.

Fluttershy walked down the hall of the traveling train, looking for any sign of Pinkie Pie and Lazer. As she walked, she thought of her feelings for her close friends.

"_I know Pinkie like colts, but my heart wants her for myself," _Fluttershy thought as she opened up to the entertainment car of the train. She looked around and saw the two playing table hockey. She experienced an inward sigh before nervously walking towards the duo at play.

"Oh, hey. There you are Fluttershy!" Pinkie said as she looked at her friend and smiled as she continued playing with Lazer.

"Hey, you want to play the winner?" Lazer asked as he tried to do a power move, but Pinkie blocked it and shot it forward. It moved as if it was on fire and slammed right into his goal. Lazer looked in shock as it was the game point and he had just lost.

"Oh yeah victory, party time for the Pink-ie Pie! Go Pinkie, go Pinkie, go Pinkie it's your birthday." Pinkie sang as she cheered her victory. Lazer smiled at his opponent and Fluttershy smiled as well, while watching her dance.

"Uhh...G-great job Pinkie. D-do you maybe want to get something to eat with me?" Fluttershy asked as she blushed basically asking Pinkie Pie out on the train.

"Oh, sure. Come on Lazer," Pinkie said as her and Lazer bounced out together, leaving Fluttershy's heart sinking.

(**Applejack and Rainbow Dash.**)

Applejack was looking for her friend, wondering exactly what was up with her; Rainbow Dash simply was not acting like her usually energetic self and Applejack just had to try and figure out why. Applejack opened a door heading towards the front of the train, and ran right into Frost Guard.

"Oh, pardon me," Applejack said as stepped to her side. Frost nodded and walked forward a bit, but stopped when he saw her bandaged up side.

"Are you going to be alright, Miss Applejack?" he asked in concern. Applejack looked confused, until she remembered her side.

"Oh yeah, ah will be just fine there, don't you worry none about little ole me. Doc said ah can't be apple buckin for awhile but we apples are tougher than the normal ponyfolk." Applejack said this with as much confidence as she could, but a slight grimace on her face showed she was at least still in a little pain.

"Oh, oh good, I w-was a bit worried that you were s-seriously hurt and still going on this rough journey," Frost began to stutter and blush as he was losing his train of thought in the presence of the bronze mare with that shining sun bleached hair. Applejack noticed him blushing, and she smiled happily at the concern from someone other than friends or family.

"Well isn't that the cutest thing? Is this big strong royal guard worried about my well being?" She asked with a sultry warm smile spreading across her face.

"Uh…no…I uh...I mean yes, a little. I mean you already be hurt and..." Frost tried to answer, but couldn't find words. Applejack knew what was trying to say though. She stepped up next to him, and then placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Ah know exactly what you mean to say, and ah would be lying if ah thought I didn't like it." Applejack left with a wink and a smile to continue on her search for Rainbow Dash; Frost Guard was left there in the train car, shocked and in awe at the encounter he just experienced.

(**Twilight Sparkle and Rarity**)

Rarity was still hiding behind one of the high-backed chairs in the train car currently occupied by only herself, Twilight, and Shadow. The tension was beginning to wear her down as Rarity began chewing on her fore hoof out of nervous custom.

_"Oh Twilight darling, you're easier to read than the books in your library; you should just go for it."_ Rarity thought to herself as she watched her friend stare at the stallion just a few rows away from her friend. Rarity knew how it felt when you liked some pony, and decided to help her friend out. So, she got up quietly from her spot and walked forward until she got to Twilight.

"Oh, hey Rarity. Want a seat?" Twilight asked as she scooted to the side to allow her fashionista friend a spot.

"Why thank you darling," Rarity said as she sat next to her; while also making sure Twilight could still see Shadow. At first everything was normal, two dear friends sharing a seat on a train. However, as Rarity made herself comfortable, she allowed Twilight's eyes to again pass over the stallion. A dreamy gloss came over Twilight's face and the silence between the friends came nothing short of awkward. Finally Rarity broke the silence and in a serious but soft whisper said, "Twilight, I know you're starting to fall for Shadow over there."

"What? Where is that coming from?" Twilight asked as she blushed a bright red and finally took her gaze away from the unaware target of her affections. Rarity simply directed a stern stare at her friend and it did not take long for Twilight to fold her ears down and finally concede, "How could you tell?"

"Oh please Twilight; I looked the exact same way when I went after Blueblood," Rarity said now softening her expression to one of tender care.

"So, what should I do?" Twilight asked a little nervous as this was the first time she **had** to talk to some pony about any of this.

"Well..." Rarity began to talk to Twilight on what should she do.

(**Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Lazer.**)

Fluttershy sat in a booth eating with her companions while Lazer and Pinkie Pie ate sweets. She looked at the frosting covered face of Pinkie and blushed, hiding inward thoughts of how nice it would be to lick some of the frosting off for fun. She just had to tell her how she felt, even if it ended with her heart breaking.

"Ummm... P-Pinkie. C-could we talk over there really quick? Just a quick girl talk, I mean, if that's okay with you?" Fluttershy asked with a bit of nerves as she was not sure how to continue with it.

"Sure, got a little problem that only your auntie Pinkie Pie can help with?" Pinkie said in her normal happy tone as she scooted past Lazer and followed Fluttershy to the other end of the car, out of ear shot.

"O-oh right. P-Pinkie I-I n-need to t-tell you th-that..." Fluttershy tried to tell her, but her nerves took over and she could not form words any further.

"Fluttershy, is this about your crush on me?" Pinkie asked as if reading Fluttershy's mind. Fluttershy blushed deep red as she did not know what to say to that.

"Y-you knew?" Fluttershy said in her low, meek tone of voice.

"Yeah, and I am flattered for it really. But I like colts, not mares; I am so so so super duper sorry." Pinkie told her in her normal tone.

"Oh, okay." Fluttershy lowered her head and thought she had just lost a dear friend, when she felt a hoof wrapped around he neck.

"Don't worry silly-willy; we're still always going to be friends. After we save the world, I'll help you find a super special marefriend just for you." Pinkie said as she walked with Fluttershy back to their booth.

"Th-thank you," was all Fluttershy could muster is a swirling set of emotions. Happiness at having kept the friend that met so much to her, and sorrow at having sort of lost the one that she wanted to love her.

(**Rainbow Dash and Applejack.**)

Applejack continued to look for her friend, and she was starting to get worried. As she entered the caboose, she saw her Rainbow Dash looking out the window, watching mountains and fields go by.

"How are ya'll doing, Dash?" Applejack asked as she stepped closer, startling Dash, which confused Applejack.

"Oh, hey AJ." Dash said as she turned back to the window.

"Alright Sugarcube, you been acting jumpier than rabbits in ma apples. You're gonna tell me what the hay is up and you're gonna do it now," Applejack demanded as she got next to Dash.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dash said not even looking away from the window.

"Well, I ain't leaving until you tell me," Applejack said as she sat down.

"Then I'll leave." Dash said as she used her wings it lift off the floor, but was stopped when Applejack planted her hooves on her tail.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not leaving until you tell me." Applejack said as she looked at her friend.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Dash asked as she was starting loose her cool.

"Dash, I'm just worried about you," Applejack said as she tried to calm her friend, as she felt she was getting upset.

"And when did I tell to care?" Dash yelled as she lost her cool, she was full of angst and just had it, so she added, "You try to help every pony and care for them, but you never consider whether they even want you to help to start with. Some ponies can do without everypony else trying to butt into other ponies business you know. So why don't you do this pony a favor this time and just stay out of my life!" After her little rant, there was an awkward silence as they looked at each other. Applejack lifted her hooves up and walked out the door; Rainbow on the other hand was left to finally hear the words that she let go from her own mouth. Floating grimly to the ground, all Rainbow Dash could think was _"I didn't mean to hurt her."_

(**Rarity and Twilight Sparkle.**)

"And there," Rarity said as she used the last bit of blush she had, on Twilight's face. Rarity had gussied Twilight up right there in the back of the train car, and adorable as she usually was, Twilight now looked like a knock out.

"Are you sure about all this Rarity?" Twilight asked as she surveyed her new beauty in a mirror that Rarity was levitating in front of her.

"Of course, now go," Rarity said as she pushed Twilight out of her seat, and moved her forward towards Shadow. Shadow was looking out the window, still deep in thought with all that was happening. He did not even notice the mares approaching, one with a very eager smile and the other with apprehension and concentration.

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea," Twilight said to her self as she tried to walk away, but Rarity swiftly pushed her into the seat next to Shadow and then ducked away.

"Uhh could you not get so clo-" was all Shadow said as he turned when he felt somepony push into him. However once his sight fell onto Twilight his eyes widened and heart began pacing. He was simple at a complete loss for words, which was seriously something considering he had just been contemplating the loss of his "mother" and the end of the world. Finally finding something to say he managed, "Uh... wow! Umm Twilight, you look great."

"Really?" Twilight asked as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, you really do," Shadow said as he looked at her and they began to talk to each other. Twilight secretly thanked Rarity for helping her and knew she would owe her friend one for getting her this far.

**Well, that is it. I hope you liked it and I hope you'll read my other story; the prequel to this one, Path of Hero's. Edited by ShadowofaDemon88**


	9. Attack from the Air

**Okay so here is Chapter 9… revisited by the best editor ever (he wrote that) ShadowofaDemon88. He was having some computer trouble, but is back in the saddle writing and editing again. Do thank him sometime for the work he does, he works for a lot of authors and all he has, is our best interests at heart. **

Chapter 9: Assault Form the Air.

It had been two days since the train left and Darkburst had not left the side of the moon princess. He had enjoyed the time being with her, but was starting to get worried from Luna's obviously distracted behavior.

"Oh, Darkburst thanks again for staying with me these past couple days," Luna said as she walked out of her private wash room. Her mane never seemed to appear wet, but when her body glistened like the stars in her mane, it was hard for the captain to turn away his gaze.

"M'lady, serving your every order is a pleasure for me, but I feel I should ask why you are acting so strangely? My time as captain and with you, has more than taught me your normal ways. Forgive me for sounding crass, but you have not been normal since Twilight left," Burst stated as he watched Luna walk to her large bed.

"Oh…well, I just want to spend time with-"

"I'm sorry, but I do not believe you my lady," Darkburst said as he looked at the princess under his protection.

"Well..." Luna trailed off as she did not want to talk about this subject. She took a deep breath and then looked at him and relented, "I-I fear that I may lose you." Darkburst was taken aback by this, but he then calmly walked over to her and pulled her into a big hug. He unfolded his enchanted wings to shield Luna from all that she feared.

"Princess Luna…Celestia herself could never take me from your side," he told her as he smiled at her. Luna just pulled him into another hug, finding a twinge of hope in his confidence.

* * *

On the train, Rainbow Dash was sitting on her bed looking out the window. It had been two days since she yelled at Applejack. She had felt guilty doing that, but her pride prevented her from saying she was sorry to her best friend. With a heavy sigh, she got off her bed and began to walk down the hall, hoping to find some solace. As she opened the door to the sitting car, she saw Applejack sitting by a window. She looked at her friend, who was in a slump and decided, to hell with pride.

"A-Applejack," Rainbow Dash said as she walked up to her farming friend, but she sounded more like Fluttershy then herself.

"What?" Applejack asked not even looking at Rainbow Dash and with a bit of a harsh tone.

"I-I wanted to tell you t-that I'm sorry for what I said," Dash said as she still did not sound right. She looked at her friend, who did not move or say anything in response of her words. Dash sighed again as she felt like it was wasting her time, for Applejack was clearly not forgiving her yet. She turned and began to walk away, but was stopped by a voice behind her.

"Hey, were do ya'll think your goin, sugar cube?" Dash turned and saw smiling Applejack looking at her and then the two embraced each other in a hug. As they broke the hug, Applejack looked into Dash's eyes and asked, "Now are ya'll ready to tell me was up with ya?" Dash pulled away from the hug and looked out the window as she thought it over.

"I feel like I have nothing," Dash finally said as she continued to look out the window and left Applejack in a state of confusion.

"Now what in tarnation do ya mean by that?" Applejack asked as she looked at her friend and continued; "You're one of the fastest ponies in the world, if not the fastest. Ya'll have a lot of friends and you're the reason we are all friends to start with."

"I just feel like even after all that, I still have nothing," Dash said as tears began to form in her eyes as she continued. "I spent my whole life trying to get to be a Wonderbolt, but after I left the training school. I felt I never really had a life. I've never even had a colt-friend."

"Sugar cube, you are great and you sure as hay did not waste your life, but I always thought that you were…well, a filly fooler," Applejack said as she tried her best not to sound shocked to learn that Rainbow Dash liked colts.

"Ha! Nope, if I was, then I'd go for Fluttershy," Dash joked, and once again got a shocked expression from Applejack.

"W-wait, Fluttershy is?" Applejack asked, and got a laugh from Dash.

"Ha, you really didn't know?" Dash started to laugh. Applejack looked mad for a second, but then started to laugh too, for this was the Rainbow Dash she knew. The two laughed for a few minutes, until they stopped and looked at each other smiling.

"If ya'll want a stallion, then why not try your hoof at Fire Blaze?" Applejack asked as they stopped laughing.

"H-he likes me?" Dash asked as it was her turn to look shocked.

"Yeah, I was going to tell him that you swing the other way but since ya don't..." Applejack said as she looked at her friend with a smile. Dash thought of it for a minute, and then smiled.

"When we get back to Ponyville, I'll talk to him," Dash said as she finally felt like she was back to normal herself as well.

"Good, now, why don't we go and rustle us up some grub?" Applejack said as the two walked out of the car and headed to the dining car.

* * *

"I can't believe we have so much in common," Twilight said as she sat next to Shadow who was smiling and talking to her about what was hidden in the Everfree Forest.

"Yeah, I read a few books. But you really need to see the true beauty of the forest," he said with a smile.

"Is there really anything that amazing in there, because I always thought it was very dangerous," Twilight said as she looked at the stallion.

"It is, but there are some wonderful things hidden within its depths as well. If you know where to look, maybe after all this, I'll be able to show you some of them," Shadow said as he smiled at her even bigger.

"Yes, I think I'd like that," she said as she smiled back. While the two were talking, Rarity was watching from the back of the car with a smile of her very own.

"Oh they look so cute together," she said in a sweet tone; but then she sighed as her own love life came to mind. She looked at them and said with a heavy sigh, "Oh, why can't I find one pure heart for myself; Rarity you're not getting younger you know."

* * *

While the train passed through a mountain pass, it also passed the sight of a Shadow Eye. In the underworld, Beezle peered into a black fire almost screen displaying the vision of the eye.

"Ah…they've finally arrived. Shreakers, head to the upper world," he yelled as a bat-like creatures clicked and then began to walk towards a portal.

* * *

Twilight and Shadow talked and hung out, but just then Twilight noticed some unusual black clouds.

"Huh, I never saw those before," she stated as she looked outside and Shadow's eyes widened as he looked at the clouds.

"Oh no," he said as he stood from his seat and walked past Twilight, to which she stopped him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked as she looked at him obviously worried about his sudden interruption of their date.

"Those clouds appeared just before I was attacked," Shadow said, which prompted a shocked and worried look from Twilight. He then takes off to find Frost Guard. As he looked around, he finally found him the dining car, along with the others. Shadow went up to Frost Guard and said, "We have trouble."

"Trouble, what kind of trouble could be out here?" Frost asked as he and the others looked at Shadow with concern, but they all got their answer when they all heard shrieking and things landing on the roof of the moving train.

"That kind of trouble," Shadow said as he turned. He and Frost left the car, heading towards the ladder to get them to the roof. Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash tried to get up from their booth to follow the two stallions, but was stopped when Fluttershy spoke up.

"Wait...you girls can't go out there," she said as she got up and stood between them and the exit.

"But, they need our help don't they?" Dash said almost trying to push past Fluttershy.

"No, you still have a small concussion, and Applejack your stitches are still not healed." she said in an unusually stern tone.

"But sugar cube," Applejack tried to argue, but stopped when her and Dash got a full fledged stare. Both mares looked at her, and then without resistance backed off and sat back down.

"What was that?" Lazer asked as he had not seen the stare before.

"That was the stare. Fluttershy uses it rarely, but all ponies and animals she can communicate with fear the stare." Pinkie Pie explained as she watched Fluttershy return to the booth smiling as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Shadow and Frost walked towards the sleeping area, so Frost could grab his sword. The two nodded at each other and then climbed the ladder to get on top of the train. As they got to the top, they saw quite a few Slayers trying to dig into the train, and they saw several flying creatures that swarmed around the train.

"What are those things?" Frost asked as he used his magic to draw his sword.

"I'm not sure," Shadow said as he readied his scythelance. The two charged towards the Slayers, with a Scythe and a sword being swung, Slayers vanished left and right. One tried to swing at Frost, but he blocked it and then with a powerful parry killed the offending Slayer. Frost then swung again wise and killed three more.

Meanwhile, Shadow was spinning his scythe around himself as he cleaved through Slayers. Just then several Shreakers swooped down and used a sonic attack, which hit Shadow squarely forcing him across and nearly off the train. Shadow used his scythe to keep himself atop the train. As he tried to pull himself, Slayers were ready to strike, but Frost cut them in two and helped Shadow up.

"This is hard," Frost said as he was a little short of breath.

"Yeah, they are much stronger," Shadow said as he stood up and readied his scythe once more. The two then tried to hit swooping Shreakers but striking these fliers was more difficult than catching Slayers. Four Shreakers then lined up and then used their sonic attacks, sending a wave of energy traveling down the train car.

"Look out!" Shadow tried to warn Frost, but he was hit by the attack. It sent him flying down the car, and his sword flew farther and landed with the blade down into the car's roof.

"Frost!" Shadow yelled as he looked at the downed warrior, and as he looked, a Shreaker swooped down and sank his teeth into his right hind leg. Shadow yelled as he slashed the Shreaker, and held his leg as blood began to pure out of the bite. As Shadow was down, a Slayer swiped at him; sending him flying and landing next to Frost. The two looked up and saw an army of slayers stalking them, coming for the kill.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Well, that is it. I hope you like it. Oh, and I'm looking for an artist to make the Elements of a hero. If anyone wants to do it or knows someone, please PM me.**


End file.
